It's a Mutantful Life
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Another Holiday tale. In the spirit of 'It's a Wonderful Life'Todd learns what the Evo world would be like if he never existed.
1. Runaway

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Everybody in this family hates me!" "Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family"

----------------------

Yup, here's a lovely holiday fic, again. I don't think I'll EVER beat 'The Meaning of Christmas and All That Stuff'. I still read back on that and wonder where the heck it all came from, I do remember it fondly. Anyway, enough of the plugging. If you hadn't guessed by the title, this is kind of a parody of 'It's A Wonderfull Life'. I say KIND OF, because I only know the basic plot of this movie, yes, gasp in horror, I have never seen it.....It isn't shown over here a whole lot...well, not when I'M watching TV, anyway. Enjoy!

----------------

Chapter 1 - Runaway

------

Todd Tolensky shivered as he stepped out through the gates of Bayville High School. His amphibian nature always made him hate the winter, so he tried to mumify himself with as many layers as he could. Once again, he was returning home later, because, once again, he'd been given detention. He frowned when he noticed Lance's car had gone. Huh, the rest of his team KNEW how he hated the snow, they could have at least waited for him...jerks. He sighed, his breath leaving a soft whisp in the air as he started to walk the long walk home.

"Well, well, if it a'int Toady Tolensky"

Todd groaned, closing his eyes. Just ignore him, carry on walking, maybe he'll leave me alone.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

...Of course, when Duncan Mathews was concerned, it was never that easy. Todd sighed, pausing, turning to look at the blonde haired jock as he marched towards him.

"Hey, Duncan", he sighed.

"Don't 'hey' me, Mutie", snarled Duncan, narrowing his eyes, "what right do YOUR kind have speaking to me?"

"Technically, you spoke to me first", pointed out Todd.

"SHUT UP!", snapped Duncan, swinging a fist in Todd's direction.

Todd easily dodged it, moving into a crouch.

"What do you want, Duncan?".

Duncan scowled, the fact he'd missed his punch had only added to his already sour mood.

"You messed up my car", he growled, "there are scratch marks all over it".

Todd arched a brow.

"Since when did I have anything ta 'scratch' your car?", he asked, "it could have been anyone. Why don't you ask one of the X-Men? They don't like you".

Duncan gave a wicked smirk.

"'Cause I'm askin' you", he replied, cracking his knuckles.

Todd frowned...something wasn't right here. Something wasn't right at all. He got to his feet, backing away...right into two of Duncan's cronies, each grabbing an arm.

"Hey, lemmie go!", said Todd, struggling to get free.

"Now, why would I want to do that?", smirked Duncan, striding forwards.

And then he struck the first blow...

-----

Buised and battered, Todd limped home half an hour later. His eye was swollen shut and one of his arms hung limply at his side. He winced as he got into the Boarding House driveway, leaning against Lance's car for support.

"Get off my car!!!".

Todd sighed, glancing up at a none-to-happy-looking Lance.

"Shadup, I'm restin'. In case ya haven't noticed, I'm not in the best of shapes here".

"Oh for the love of...", Lance shook his head, "Toad, you have GOT to start sticking up for yourself".

"There were THREE of them", protested Todd.

"Three HUMANS", said Lance, "you're a MUTANT, you should have been able to take them easy".

With a gust of wind, Pietro appeared at his side.

"Yeah, but Toad's a weakling", he pointed out with a smirk, "he couldn't fight Duncan on his own".

"Well, considerin' he's bigger than me....", started Todd.

"HE doesn't have super-strong legs or a prehensile tounge", said Pietro, "and as useless as those powers are, they're still powers, you could have at least TRY to stand up to him"

Pietro raced to his side, a taunting smirk on his face.

"But you won't, will ya?", he said, "'cause you're the weak link in our chain. The only reason Magneto lets you stay on the team is that you're good at following orders".

"Bite me", muttered Todd, limping to the house.

"Speaking of orders", Pietro called after him, "you need to fix the radio antanae again, it broke".

He was replied with the slamming of the front door.

"Think you're being a bit too hard on him, Pie?", asked Lance with a frown.

"Nah, it's good for him", smirked Pietro, "besides, he can take it".

----

"I can't TAKE it anymore!!!".

Freddy watched as Todd paced back and forth in front of him, arching a brow.

"So, Pietro ordered you around and put you down", he said, shrugging, "he does it to all of us".

"Yeah, well I'm sick of bein' treated like I don't matter no more!", snapped Todd, "everyone treats me like dirt".

"I don't", pointed out Freddy.

"Oh, goodie", said Todd dryly, "one person on my side. Go me".

"Hey, if you don't want me to stick up for you, then fine", said Freddy, standing up, heading out of the room, "I'm sick of ya whining anyway".

Todd groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not for the first time in his life, he considered why he'd joined the Brotherhood in the first place..or more precisely, what was keeping him from staying.

"Where is all the milk?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He glanced up at the sound of her voice, a soft smile on his face. That was why, he'd never leave the Brotherhood while she was here. He limped into the kitchen, watching Wanda as she glared at the empty milk carton.

"Hi Snuggleplum", he said, "you look very ravishin' today".

Wanda spun around, her death glare falling on him.

"Toad, how many times have I told you NOT to call me those sickening pet names?!!!".

She paused, her glare softening slightly.

"What happened to you?".

Todd cleared his throat, trying to stand straight and pretend nothing was wrong.

"Awww, just got into a little scrap, is all", he said, "nothin' I can't see through".

He smiled at her.

"But it's so nice ta see ya showin' concern", he said, "ya can nurse me back ta health if ya want".

Wanda growled, the lights in the kitchen blinking.

"Forget I asked", she snapped, "I don't want to go within three feet of you, you slimy, smelly disgusting creep".

"But Wanda, sweetie".

"DON'T call me that!", snapped Wanda, pushing him aside, "don't even SPEAK to me. I don't like you, Toad, in fact, I border on loathing you. NOw move out of my way".

Todd sighed degectedly, stepping aside as Wanda stormed into the living room. Well...at least she hadn't hexed him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!

...He was wrong. He squeaked as a hex bolt shot into the room, kocking him into the wall with a thud.

"Owww", he groaned, picking himself up, wincing as his already bruised and battered body protested at the action, "there was no need fer that".

He sighed, limping up into his room, collapsing on his bed.

"I hate my life", he muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, "nobody cares about me at all, I might as well not exist. I'm sick of bein' people's lackeys or punchin' bags".

He gingerly pulled himself to a sitting position.

"I bet they wouldn't even notice I'd gone", he said quietly to himself, then shook his head, "yeah, right, Todd, and where would ya go? The X-Men woudln't have ya, heck, even the Morlocks wouldn't have ya".

He paused.

"An' now you're talking ta yourself".

He narrowed his eyes, getting off his bed Well, sitting here talking to himself wasn't going to disolve all his problems. He amde up his mind. He didn't even bother to leave a note, what was the point? They wouldn't have cared even if he HAD left one. No, he would just leave the house, find somewhere quiet, and just end it all. With a determined nod, he pulled open the door. And was instantly enveloped in a bright light...

----------

I haven't wrote a good Todd-centered fic for a while, I feel good. Yup, I know the chapters are short, truth be told, I'd rather they were longer. Blame all my coursework mixed with other fandoms diverting my attention. (sends a glare at a house of Thoughts). Anyhoo, do review. Until next time...


	2. Guardian whatnow

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "May the Yule log slip from your fire and burn your house down!"

---------------

Chapter 2 - A guardian whatnow?

----------

Todd squinted as he stepped outside, trying to see through the blinding light. He realised his aching body no longer ached..and his arm was working properly again. It took him a good few moments to get his eyes ajusted, and when he did, a figure stood before him. A figure with perfectly neat blonde hair, an aristcratic jawline....and a pair of twelve foot angelic wings protruding from his back.

".....Angel?", blinked Todd, "errr I hate ta break it to ya, buddy, but I think yer migratory pattern's off. The posh side of town's the other way".

His companion sighed, shaking his head.

"No, Todd", he said, "I am here to see you. I am your guardian angel"

Todd arched a brow.

"Warren Worthington is my guardian angel?"

"I'm not Warren!", he shouted, "I'm just assuming a form you'd agree as an angel!"

"Well, If you're NOT Warren, who are you?"

"My name is of no importance", said the not-Warren.

"Come on, tell me"

Not-Warren sighed, drooping his wings.

"Percy"

Todd wrinkled his nose.

"My guardian angel is named Percy?"

Percy crossed his arms.

"Not all of us are named Gabriel, you know", he said

"So, why can't I see you as...errr..Percy?"

"Because my form wouldn't work in your mortal mind"

"Whatever", said Todd, "how can I know you're not just Warren, who's been drinking too much egg nog..again?. Last time he drank too much egg nog, he tried ta climb on top of the X-Geek's Christmas tree, and that Beast guy had ta smack him with a stick ta get him back down again".

"Your name is Todd Tolensky, AKA Toad, you have a crush on Wanda Maximoff and you like to eat insects", replied Percy

"Nice try", snorted Todd, "you have to do better than that".

"Okay", said Percy, "when you were eight years old, you broke your foster mother's favorite vase while playing baseball in the house. You hid your baseball and bat and blamed it all on the family dog, Yippity. Yippity sadly died two months later after, when he was run over by the milk truck, and you've felt guilty about it ever since"

Todd blinked.

"I've never told ANYONE that".

"See?", said Percy, "I TOLD you I was your guardian angel".

Todd frowned.

"Why would I have a guardian angel? Nobody cares about me", said Todd, crossing his arms, "if ya haven't noticed".

"That is not true", said Percy simply, "and I am here to prove that"

"No thanks", said Todd, glancing aorund for a possible exit, "I don't need a spiritual journey today".

"Oh, but you do", said Percy, "if you leave this world behind, there will be dire consequences".

"Yeah, right", snorted Todd, then paused, ".....like what?".

"Alow me to show you", said Percy, gesturing to a blue-green patch of light as it swirled aorund in a spiral.

Todd frowned, backing up slightly.

"Why do ya want to do this?", he asked, "there's gotta be somethin' in it fer ya".

"There is the knowledge that I have done everything in my power to steer you away from a wrongfull path", replied Percy.

Todd blinked at him.

"...That's it?", he shook his head, "then yer probably wastin' your time"

"I don't think so", said Percy softly, then gestured to the light again, "will you come, and see? What have you left to lose?".

Todd frowned, considering this, before sighing, stepping towards the light.

"Fine,. but if I still want to wlak at the end of this, no winged guy is gonna stop me"

"As you wish", said Percy, moving with him into the light, "let me show you a world...a world in which you never existed".

"Whoopie", said Todd dryly as the light enveloped them both.

----------

When the light disapated, they were both standing outside Bayville High.

"It don't look no different to me", said Todd, crossing his arms.

"It DOES NOT look any different to you", corrected Percy.

"What are ya? The grammar police as well?", snapped Todd.

"Sorry", said Percy, clearing his throat, then looked at Todd, "you expected things to be different here?"

"Not really", said Todd with a shrug, "but I don't expect anythin' ta be different".

"Then you are in for a big surpise", said Percy solemly, waving his hand.

Within moments, they were inside the building. Students milled around, heading for class.

"Ooooooooh magic", said Todd dryly.

"Get outta my way!!!".

Todd and Percy looked up as Duncan Mathews stalked through the hallway, people parting for him to pass quickly. Todd instinctively flinched away.

"There's no need to be frightened", pointed out Percy, "you don't exist, remember?"

Duncan strode forwards, a smirk crossing his face. Todd whimpered. He knew that smirk, that was the 'gonna beat the tar out of you' smirk. But if Todd wasn't around....

"He has a different victim now", said Percy with a sigh, nodding over to a small figure, stretching on his tiptoes to get things from his locker.

Todd sqiunted his eyes...that kid looked familiar.

"MADROX!".

Jamie jumped as Duncan shouted his name, looking aorund for an escape route..and finding none. Not that it mattered, Duncan would find him eventually, even if he DID find a place to hide. He squeaked as Duncan grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against a closed locker, ignoring the dupe that popped out as result. Not that the dupe could have caused any trouble, her just stayed curled up in a ball on the floor, his eyes squeased closed tightly.

"Whatcha doin' HERE mutie?", snarled Duncan.

"I.....I go to school here, Duncan", Jamie stammered, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Don't get smart with me", said Duncan, "I HATE you filthy, stinkin' muties, clogging up our gene pool".

Todd winced, turning his head away as Duncan slammed a fist into Jamie's stomach, causing the young mutant to cry out in pain, another dupe dropping to the ground. Duncan, however, have a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Look like you're the sum of your parts, Madrox", he sneered, "I wonder how many of these I can beat outta ya before you're all used up?".

"Please....don't", Jamie gasped, fighting for air.

"Let's find out, shall we?", said Duncan with a sinister chuckle.

Todd closed his eyes, wanting to drown out any sound of agony from the youngest X-Man....but found he didn't have to. He and Percy were once again surrounded by a bright light.

"That was cold", growled Todd, "you tryin' ta tell me it's MY fault that kid's gettin' beat on?".

"No", said Percy, "you don't exist, it can't be your fault".

He paused, before sighing.

"But that is the problem, you don't exist. Duncan preys on the weak and the helpless", he said, "without you around, he would have to take a different...prey".

Todd crossed his arms, sniffing.

"The fact that I'm taking a beating instead of the little X-Geek a'int exactly something to convince me to go back", he said.

"I know", replied Percy simply, "that is why I must show you more. It is time to meet a team mate".

And with that, the light brightened.

------------

Considering Jamie was 'late for school' in 'Sins of the Son', I figured he'd be there by now. Not sure if he's of High School age, but here in the U.K, he would be..It's all very confusing.. The next chapter, you finally see a coughformercough Brotherhood member in this Todd-less world. Have a good holiday, whatever it be!Do review. Until next time....


	3. Change of sides

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "We're not just doing this for us. We're doing it for the kids. For every kid who ever sat on Santa's lap. For every little girl who left cookies and milk for Santa on Christmas night. For every little boy who opens a package Christmas morning and finds clothes instead of toys. It breaks my heart"

----

Hi all, I appologise for this being updated so late, but between uniwork, one of my cats becoming sick, and me having to nurse her back to health, then me getting sick myself, well...I've had nooo time.

Draco luver - Yes, I do have a break, unfortunately I have alot of coursework and revision to do during the time, ho hum.

----------

Chapter 3 -Change of sides

----

When the light faded again, Todd found himself in front of the Xavier Institute. Todd blinked, looking around.

"I thought that we were goin' ta see a team mate of mine", he said,, confused, "none of mine live here".

"None in a world of your existance"

"Avalance, you're wasting time!"

Todd blinked in suprise, watching as Lance ran past him, dressed in a black and grey uniform, X's attached to the shoulder and his yellow belt. Without his 'fishbowl' helmet...he looked quite....out of place.

"Lance is an X-Man?", he asked, blinking.

"Yes", replied Percy, "without you as her first recruit, a series of...misfortunes took place, in which Mystique left the Brotherhood early. Lance, drawn to Miss Pryde, joined the X-Men only a few months after being recruited by Mystique. He's been here ever since".

The ground started to shake, before forming under Lance's feet, propelling the geo-kenetic mutant along the ground, as if he were riding on a wave.(1)

"I 'aint seen Lance do THAT before", said Todd in suprise.

"That's because in your world, he CAN'T", said Percy, "here in the X-Men, he learned to master his powers and see his true potential".

Todd crossed his arms.

"I thought you were tryin' to show me things that were bad without my existance, ta convince me life is worth livin'", he said, "from what I can see, Lance's life is better here than it is with me around"

"That's where you're wrong", said Percy softly.

The ground beneath Lance's feet grew level again as he stepped off, right in front of Cyclops. Scott Summers did not look happy, his brow furrowed above his visor.

"Any sign of her?", he asked.

"No, the trail went cold", said Lance with a shrug, "she's been long gone".

"Damnit, Avalanche", snapped Scott, "you were supposed to be monitoring her movements!"

"Hey, don't yell at me", growled Lance, the ground shaking benath them, "I'm not perfect"

He curled his lip.

"Unlike you", he added under his breath.

"I'm the field leader!", said Scott, "I have to make sure everything runs just right. I don't have the space to make stupid mistakes"

He smirked lightly.

"Unlike you".

The ground began to shake more violently as the two squared off. They were only seperated by Jean floating down between them.

"Will you two QUIT the macho act and get on with the mission?", she asked, exasperated, "where is she supposed to be NOW?".

"A few miles north of here, my guess", replied Lance.

"Who are they lookin' for?", asked Todd, frowning softly.

"I will show you", replied Percy, waving his hand as the scene changed around them.

Todd blinked as they reapeared a few miles out of Bayville. His eyes caught a flicker of movement in one of the alleys. He frowned, edging forwards, straining his eyes in the darkness. Curled up next to a couple of trash cans sat someone he knew only too well. Her grey eyes were wide with fear, her clothes tattered and torn, her hair hung around her face, a dirty white streak running aross either side of her fringe.

"Rogue?", said Todd, blinking.

He reached out a hand to put on her shoulder, only to have it pass right through. He blinked numbly, before looking at Percy.

"Why is she hidin'?", he asked, then frowned, "and why are the X-Men after her? She's one'a their own".

"Not here, she isn't", sighed Percy.

"What?", muttered Todd, "you're gonna tell me I dorve her ta join the X-Men?"

"No", said Percy, "but your absence in this world caused her to become the X-Men's enemy".

Todd glanced back to Rogue as she huddled terrifed in the alley.

"How?", he asked quietly.

"There was an incident while Rogue was a member of the short-lived Brotherhood involving the X-Man known as Nightcrawler", said Percy, "they both stumbled across a lab, this ring any bells?"

"Yeah", said Todd, "that's when the Elf got zapped by that thingie-majig and got stuck in that pocket dimension with the hippie guy".

Percy nodded.

"Well....close enough", he said, "without you around to..err...aquire the device"

"You mean steal?", muttered Todd, "and I did give it back, I only had fun with it for a while!".

"Indeed", said Percy dryly, "well, without you 'having fun' with it, none of the X-Men learned of what had happened to Kurt. He was never freed. The telepaths of the X-Men finally learned it was Rogue whom had hit Kurt with the ray, and she has been on the run from them since"

"What would they do with her if they found her?", asked Todd, "I thought the X-Men weren't the kind ta be tough and nasty".

"You are about to find out", said Percy.

Todd looked up as the sound of a jet landing filled the air. Rogue's eyes widened as she whimpered, huddling herself closer into the alley, trying not to be seen. The alley was soon darkned by the shapes of several X-Men as they entered.

"She's in here", said Jean, her hands to her temples, "I can sense her".

"No use running, Rogue", said Scott, stepping in front, "we have you cornered, you might as well come out"

Todd glanced over to Rogue, who was covering her head in her hands.

"Not cooperating?", asked Scott, tilting his head to the side, "have it your way then"

Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! He released an eyeblast, throwing aside the trash cans hiding Rouge.

"Leave me alone!!!", she shouted, getting up, looking around for an escape route.

"Don't even think about it", said Lance, encasing her up to her neck in earth.

Scott walked towards Rogue.

"Rogue, you are charged for the murder of Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler", he said, "you will come with us and you WILL recevie a suitable punishment. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Rogue opened her mouth, onyl to give a silent scream. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconcious. Jean smirked lightly from where she stood, having just 'switch off' the captured mutant's mind.

"She's led us a merry chase, hasn't she?", asked Kitty, phasing the unconcious girl out of the rock prison.

"That she has", came another voice as someone else stepped into the alley.

"Should we put her into the containment unit onboard the Blackbird?", asked Scott, snapping to attention.

"Yes, we wouldn't want her leeching any of our powers now would we?".

Todd yelped in shock as the speaker stepped out of the darkness, her blue features in a twisted smirk, her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Well done", said Mystique, "my X-Men".

------

(1) - The cannon Avalance could do this, and would do so quite often.

Dun dun duuuuuun! Did I shock you? DID I? Anyway, do review, until next time....


	4. Dark Purposes

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I just don't understand Christmas, I guess. I like getting presents and sending Christmas cards and decorating trees and all that, but I'm still not happy. I always end up feeling depressed"

---

Want to know something odd and disturbing? I learned today that my eleven year old brother has a collection of tissues with dried blood on them in his room....the scary thing is, some of them aren't even HIS blood.......I am starting to worry about my genetic line 0o

----

Chapter 4 - Dark Purposes

-----

"Mystique's leadin' the X-Men?!!!!"

Percy arched a brow.

"You know, however many times you say it, nothing will change the fact that it's true".

Todd blinked, turning to look at Percy.

"But.....but HOW?!!!", he asked.

"In your world, when Mystique released the Juggernaut onto his brother, the X-Men and Brotherhood combined their gifts to save him", he said, "without you there to lift the helmet from his head when you did....I am afraid to say that Xavier did not make it"

"Juggernaut killed him?", squeaked Todd.

"Yes", said Percy grimly, "Mystique was lucky to survive herself, she decided to take over the X-Men, especially considering Storm and Logan were already....indisposed"

"What do you mean?", frowned Todd.

"I will show you", said Percy, walking through another porthole.

"Wait, what about Rogue?", started Todd, but it was too late, they were already somewhere else.

He looked around his new surroundings.He was in a large building, mostly made up of metal. The sound of a waterfall could be heard from outside.

"Where are we?", he asked.

"Falls Edge", replied Percy with a shrug. (1)

Todd blinked.

"Pardon?"

"This is a government sanctioned building", explained Percy, "for a government sanctioned team of mutants"

Todd sneered.

"The government have mutants workin' for them?", he said, "that's hardly likely, unless they're using the mutants for target practise".

"Actually, they use the mutants to hunt down other mutants", said Percy, "to control ones out of control, mostly"

"Usin' mutants against their own?", said Todd, wide-eyed, "that's disgustin'! What sorta mutants would be race traitors?!".

"They aren't really 'race traitors'", sighed Percy.

"An' you're tellin' me that Logan an' Storm are a part of this?"

"Among others", said Percy with a grim nod, gesturing for Todd to follow him.

They walked through the metalic, almost clinical corridors, before finally making it into a large metal room. Inside were a few couches, rugs a pool table, and a TV set, but they didn't make the place look any more homely. In fact, it looked like the rec room of a prison. Logan was playing a game of pool with, of all people, Alex Summers. Rahne Sinclair was seated on the couch, watching TV with Roberto Da Costa.

"You see", sighed Percy, "when mutants are captured by this team, they are given a choice: Imprisonment, or joining the team".

Todd crossed his arms.

"Some choice", he muttered.

Percy sighed.

"It is compared to the prison".

Todd blinked, finding himself in another area of the building. The only reason he knew he was in the same building was because he could still hear the sound of that waterfall, otherwise, he wouldn't of had a clue. The area they were in now was dark, wet and smelly. It was still made of metal, but unlike the rest of the building, it had no windows, no heating, nothing but bare, metal walls. The only light came from a few blinking lightbulbs overhead. Percy silently led Todd through the corridor. They soon passed the tiny areas which he supposed were 'cells'. Todd thought a more appropriate word for them would have been 'glass boxes'. In one was Juggernaut, trapped in a vat of green liquid, his helmetless head hung low and lifeless.

"The X-Men caught him after Xavier's death", explained Percy, "he was thrown into there and never bothered with again....to be honst, I think his life support died off months ago, no one is bothering to get rid of him".

Percy gave the slightest of shudders.

"They like to use him as...an example".

Todd frowned as they passed the cell. He didn't really like Cain Marko that much, considering the guy was obessed with destruction and nothing else. He silently followed Percy onto the next cell, only vaguely recognising its occupant. The young man inside was around seventeen years of age, he had tidy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes....He didn't LOOK like a criminal, on the contary, he looked like a terrified teenager who'd been thrown into a cell by accident.

"I know him", said Todd quietly, then frowned, "I just...can't remember where"

"You've never met him, personally", said Percy, "but his features should be familiar to you. This is the son of Charles Xavier, one David Haller"

"Xavier has a kid?", blinked Todd, "there's a suprise"

He paused.

"Why is he in there?".

Percy sighed, shaking his head.

"Xavier was not aware of his son", he said, "his ex-wife, for her own reasons, chose not to tell him. David grew a little...bitter. When his powers manifested, he couldn't take the emotional strain, so he developed a multiple personality...."

As Percy spoke, David frowned, cleching his fists, his features changed slightly. His hair became wild an unruly, his eyes gre cold and hard, his clothes took on a much more gothic air.

"Let me OUT!", he snarled in a heavy Scottish accent, waving his hands at the glass cell wall. There was a telekentic humm and the glass shook, then stopped.

"THAT is the reason he is locked in here", said Percy, "Lucas is a much more...violent personality".

Lucas gave a frustrated cry, morphing once more, this time into a young boy of only around twelve. The youngster closed his eyes, a raging fire forming around him, before hurling itself as the cell wall. When the inferno cleared, the glass was bearly singed.

"And that's Ian, the other personality", said Percy, "very naieve, he follows Lucas completely. There people stuggling to live in one body...no wonder Lucas attacked Muir Island". (2)

Ian shook his head sadly, morphing back into David.

"I just want to go home", he whispered quietly, his own accent American.

Suddenly, a shaft of lightening slid across the ceiling, crashing down onto him, making him cry in pain, sinking to his knees. Ororo Munroe...or whom Todd ASSUMED was Ororo stepped out of the shadows. She looked nothing litke the woman he knew as Storm. She was dressed in leather, her white hair in a mohawk. (3)

"I'm SICK of telling you, Legion", she hissed, "your powers won't work against that glass. They can only pass through it when discharged from the outside"

Her lips curled into a sneer.

"Handy for controling scum like you".

"What happened ta HER?", said Todd, blinking in shock at a woman his once thought as serenity incarnate.

"After the Professor died and Mystique took over, Storm grew very....angry", said Percy softly, "her nephew joined the Morlocks, she lost her mentor....she didn't want to be part of the Xavier Institute anymore. So, she joined this horrid place. Being stuck in the company of less than...nice individuals soon rubbed off on her".

"Storm, what have I told you about zapping the prisoners?"

Todd's jaw dropped as he saw the speaker stride out of the shadows. The shock of silver-white hair, the angled face, the fast speech...

"Pietro?", Todd frowned, "why is Pietro workin' here?"

"No Brotherhood, remember?", said Percy, "he is the field leader, actually".

"Magneto wouldn't like that", whistled Todd.

"Magneto is one of the mutants he's trying to hunt down", said Percy.

"Get serious", said Todd with a snort, "Pie's been nothin' but Magsie's little lap dog".

"After an incident with his sister, Pietro decided to abandon his father...and bring him to justice", said Percy.

Todd paled.

"Wanda?", he whispered, "what happened ta Wanda?".

"Listen to THIS first", implored Percy.

Todd snarled, grabbing Percy by his shirt front.

"What. Happened. Ta. Wanda?"

Percy just blinked at him, before gesturing at Pietro.

"There is something you need to hear first".

Todd frowned, dropping Percy, looking at Pietro and Storm.

"Oh, stop whining, Quicksilver", said Storm, rolling her eyes, "it's not like he's going anywhere. Besides, he doesn't deserve good treatment, he killed alot of people. Destiny, Cannonball, Jubilee, Blob".

Todd's scowl quickly faded.

"Freddy's dead?", he whispered numbly.

Percy nodded solemly.

"In this world, yes", he said, "now, we can see Wanda".

Todd could only nod silently as the scene around them fuzzed as it transformed.

-------

(1) - Falls Edge was one of the many bases which X-Factor used, mostly by Forge's team.

(2) - Muir Island is another area used in the X-Books, quite often, in fact. Home of Moria McTaggert and the mutant research centre.

(3) - Storm did indeed have this look once. She sported it for quite some time before and after she lost her powers, when she was...errr..a little depressed/angry.

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Ahem, sorry. Boy, such darkness, eh? I've just realised how short this fic actually is, I have around two chapters left, not counting this one. Anyway, next up, Wanda! Do review. Until next time....


	5. Last cut is the deepest

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Well, two Turtle Doves. I'll tell you what you do: you keep one, and you give the other one to a very special person. You see, Turtle Doves are a symbol of friendship and love. And as long as each of you has your Turtle Dove, you'll be friends forever"

---------

I warn you all now before you read, this chapter contains character death. It 'aint pretty.

---

Chapter 5 - Last cut is the deepest

-------

Todd blinked as he familiarised himself with his new surroundings. They were underground, that much was obvious, he brushed a hand over the wet semi-circle wall.

"We're in the Morlock tunnels", he murmered, then paused, looking at Percy, "Wanda's a Morlock?".

"Hardly", muttered Percy.

Before Todd could question him, Gambit and Pyro ran past. A small ball of flame hovered a few feet ahead of them, lighting the way, while the Cajun's eyes glowed slightly in the darkness.(1)

"De East tunnels are covered", said Remy into a communicator, "no sign of any life".

"Good", came Magneto's voice on the other side, "meet me in the main alley, we have captured all that we need".

"What are the Acolytes doin' in the alley?", whispered Todd.

"They can't hear you, you know", said Percy pointedly.

"Force of habit", replied Todd, only slightly louder, clearing his throat, "so, what're they up ta?".

"Recruiting", said Percy with a frown.

"Recruitin'?", asked Todd, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Percy waved his hand, the scene changing around them, the tunnels widening.

"Brace yourself", said Percy.

The scene finally finished morphing, becoming the large, open area in the middle of the sewers. This was the 'home camp' of the Morlocks, serving as their living, eating and sleeping area. Poorly crafted tents were pitched around the space, most with huge claw marks slit through them, others nothing but scraps of material. Much needed food had been thrown to the dirty floor, trodden in underfoot, while the small hut acting as a medical unit had been upended. Todd's eyes widened as the Morlock known as 'Healer' lay still amongst the wreakage.

"Who did this?", he said breathlessly.

"They did", said Percy, pointing ahead of them.

A small group of Morlocks were trapped in a corner of the alley, Sabertooth stalking backwards and forwards before them, growling dangerously. Magneto was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed.

"Any time would be good", he said.

"Got him!", came a voice from within the huddled Morlocks.

Todd blinked up, recognising the voice. His eyes widened as the speaker stood up and began walking out of the crowd, dragging something behind her. He may have recognised her voice, but she herself looked nothing like the young woman he'd fallen for the moment he met her.

"Wanda?", it came out in a soft whisper.

Wanda's hair was long, the red highlights she normally wore at the back were instead at the tips. She wore the same uniform she had in Todd's world, though this number sported a blood red cape and dark black high-heeled boots. But the biggest change Todd saw in her were her eyes. Those beautifull blue eyes he could stare at all day, or until she hit him with a hex bolt. Where once they were full of strength and a fierce determination of spirit, they were now cold and cruel. If the eyes were the windows to ones soul, Wanda's was now empty of everything but hatred.

"What happened to her?", he managed to get out.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Without you OR Nightcrawler around, there was no one to save her from her father's brainwashing of her", he explained, "so, instead of just changing her memories, Mastermind was forced to finish the entire job Magneto had planned for her. She was made a duitifull follower of Magneto's cause, one of his greatest Acolytes".

"No", replied Todd quietly, shaking his head.

"How can you speak like that?", asked Percy, "YOU have let her live with the half-job that was done to her in your world. Just so you could be closer to her, you let her believe that she and her father were close, and he'd never thrown her in a assylum".

"I.....", started Todd, then looked away, "it was for her own good".

"LOOK at her, Todd", replied Percy, waving a hand in her direction, "do you HONESTLY believe that THIS is for her own good?"

Todd forced himself to look at her again. She managed to get out of the crowd of Morlocks, dragging a small child along with her. Todd recognised him. He was that kid who could null mutant abilities...what was his name?

"Leech", replied Percy, as if reading his mind.

"Don't do that, it's creepy", said Todd.

"Here he is, Father", said Wanda, pushing the child in front of Magneto.

Dorian whimpered, trying to back away from the older mutant.

"Good", said Magneto, looking at Dorian, "null their powers. Now".

Dorian blinked as Magneto pointed to the Morlocks.

"N...no...please..I...I can't", he stammered.

Magneto narrowed his eyes.

"You can, and you will", he said, then smirked, "if you do, then they can join my ranks with much less pain, and fewer....unfortunate deaths".

"When did Magneto become so.....cruel?", said Todd, blinking, "I mean, he's always been a little out there but never...."

"Xavier was the only true friend he ever possesed", replied Percy, "when he was killed, Magneto decided that the only way to carry out his work was by brute force. Kill or be killed".

"What, you're afraid of trying to brainwash us with our powers working?", sneered a voice form the crowd.

Todd turned to see Spyke step forward, narrowing his eyes, holding a pair of spikes in his hands with a dangerous smirk.

"I fear nothing", replied Magneto simply, "but if you struggle you become.....damaged goods".

He gave a smirk.

"Sabertooth, provide an....example for the young man, won't you?".

Sabertooth gave a fanged sneer.

"My pleasure", he snarled, darting into the crowd, pulling out another Morlock child by her hair, the girl waving her hands around in a panic, her mouth open in a mute scream.

"Torpid!", yelled Leech, then looked at Magneto, "please...don't hurt her..please".

"Awww, looks like he's got a thing for the little shelia", chuckled Pyro from where he and Gambit had entered.

Magneto looked down at Leech, before smirking.

"Null their powers, and she'll be released", replied Magneto.

Leech frowned softly, glancing over at Topid, who shook her head rapidly.

"Sorry", said Leech quietly, before concentrating his mutant powers.

The Morlocks huddled in the corner became more human, the spikes covering Evan's body vanished as the Morlock's powers were voided. After a few moments, Leech looked up at Magneto.

"A promise is a promise", said Magneto, clicking his fingers.

Sabertooth gave a snarl, suddenly grabbing Torpid's tiny shoulders in one clawed hand while the other lay on her head. There was resounding snap of bone breaking before Sabertooth dropped her lifeless body to the ground, her head hanging limply.

"Holy.....", whispered Todd under his breath.

Leech looked at Torpid's still form in sheer horror, before narrowing his eyes, turning on Magneto.

"You.....you lied!", he shouted, "you said you'd release her!!!"

Magneto smiled.

"Death is the ultimate release, don't you agree?", he replied.

Suddenly, the Morlock's powers sprang back as Leech glared at Magneto.

"You KILLED her!!!".

"Technically, Sabertooth killed her", pointed out Magneto, then chuckled at Leech, "I know you're trying to null the abilities of myself and my team, but I am afraid it is a waste of time".

He smirked.

"You see I like to...dabble in science from time to time", he said, "the uniforms my team wear are formulated to protect them from any form of nullification. Nice, mmm?"

His smirk turned into a sneer as he lifted Leech into the air with a magnetic humm.

"Not nice for you, obviously", he growled, "you are standing in my way, Morlock, and there is only one way in which I deal with people like that. The exact way I dealt with that do-gooder Colossus".

He growled.

"I crushed him like a tin can, let's see if the same works for you".

ZZZAAAAAAP!.

Magneto quickly ducked as an electrical bast shot past him, Berzerker standing in front of the group of Morlocks with Evan.

"Leave the kid alone", he growled, "the Morlocks won't be YOUR lap dogs, unlike the rest of your team".

Magneto gave a dramatised sigh.

"I was SO looking forward to getting some new team members", he said, "but I think you Morlocks have outlived your usefullness....your powers aren't THAT grand, anyway. Wanda?"

Wanda smirked, throwing a hex-bolt at Leech, slamming him into one of the stone walls. The youngster gave a harsh cry, before dropping to the ground in a crumpled heap. Todd closed his eyes, turning his head away.

"You can't turn your eyes from the truth", intoned Percy quietly.

Todd let out a shuddery breath, looking up as Magneto dusted off his cape.

"Kill them all", said Magneto with a smirk.

Todd shook his head, before running down the tunnels, trying to block the sounds of anguished screams rising from the alley.

"Where are you going, Todd?", asked Percy, appearing beside him as soon as Todd stopped for breath.

"Home" replied Todd, "I can't take any more of this, yo. It's messed up".

"It is a world which would have existed without you in it", replied Percy simply, "the world is what we make it, Todd. We may not feel out lives have any meaningfull effect, but the truth is, every life has a point. You don't need to be a great leader, or a big film star. One makes their mark on the world by influencing the lives of the people they are closest to. Family, friends, loved ones, even enemies. The smallest of decisions can make the biggest of impacts, even if they are not directly seen, nor make any huge world impact. Do you understand now?".

Todd nodded mutely, closing his eyes.

"I get it, okay? Just...don't show me anymore, 'kay?", he whispered, "I just wanna go home".

He recieved no reply. He opened his eyes curiously, blinking around him. He was standing at the open door of the Brotherhood house. Snow had once again begun to fall outside.

He was home.

--------

(1) - Yes, Remy's eyes do glow in the dark. Well, they have whenever he's in a darkened scene in the comics. It's quite fun to see, actually.

Okay, this chapter was an echo of the Morlock Masacre, Gambit and Sabertooth were both a part of it in the cannon version. The hardest character change for me to write was actually Magneto, actually slaughtering other mutants is something I really can't see him doing, brainwashing them, yes, killing them, no. Anyway, one chapter left now, the obligatory 'changing of ways' ending, do review, until next time....


	6. Arms of the angels

It's a mutantfull life

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear"

-------

Here it is, the final chapter. Well, I learned today that I need to hand in two assignments next week, on the same day, at the same time. In other words, I need to be in two seperate lines at the exact same moment....Times like this, I envy Jamie.

-------------

Chapter 6 - Arms of the angels

------

Todd took a few breaths, opening and closing his eyes a few times...just to be sure. But no, he'd arrived home. He grinned, hopping back into the boarding house, and into the living room, hopping in front of the TV

"Can you see me?", he asked Pietro, waving a hand in front of his face.

The speedster frowned, craning his neck to see past him.

"Yes", he said irritably, "and you're stopping me from seeing my stories!".

Pietro frowned, clearing his throat.

"I mean..err...", Pietro thought fast, "my sports".

Todd laughed, hopping happily out of the way.

"Awww, Pie, everyone knows ya never miss an episode of 'Days of Our Lives'", he grinned, ruffling Pietro's hair, "ya big sissy".

"Don't touch the hair!!!", whimpered Pietro, trying to straighten it out, "and I'm not a sissy!".

"It's great ta have the old you back again", said Todd happily, "you 'aint some physco workin' with punk Storm!"

Pietro blinked at him.

"Punk....Storm?".

"Do me a favour, Pie", said Todd, "never work fer the government, 'kay?".

Pietro shook his head, looking back at the TV.

"Why would I want to do that when I could be a model and sleep with hundreds of chicks?".

"THAT'S my Pie!", laughed Todd.

"Todd, are you feeling okay?", asked Pietro, "you've got weird christmasy-show glow about you....like that Scrooge guy" (1)

"I'm just fine, Pie", said Todd, hopping out of the living room, "I'm better than fine. I'm alive!".

"Good for you", said Pietro dryly, "I'll get out the streamers.....weirdo".

He turned to the TV, gasping.

"You made me miss Dr Ramoray's big scene!!!" (2)

---------

Freddy didn't know exactly what had hit him. There he was, making lunch in the kitchen when something had flown at him in mid-air, latching onto his side. It took a few more minutes to realise the thing was Todd.

"Todd....why are you hugging my head?", asked Fred, arching a brow.

"I missed ya, Buddy", grinned Todd, "it's so great ta see ya alive!".

Freddy blinked, trying to pry the amphibian-like mutant off his head.

"What are you talkin' about?", he asked, "since when was I not alive?".

"It don't matter", said Todd with a grin, "What does matter is ya my best buddy an' I value the friendship"

"Oh....kay", said Freddy, backing away slightly as Todd hopped off him, "you're not going to hug me again....are you?"

"Nah", said Todd with a grin, "hey, stay away from Cueball's kid, he'll mess ya up"

Freddy blinked.

"Xavier has a son?"

"If you're alive, and Pie isn't in the government", said Todd, pacing the floor, "than that means that Kurt and the Hippie are free, which means that Rogue 'aint a fugitive, which means...."

"Which means you're going off your rocker", commented Lance as he walked in.

"Lance! You're not an X-Man!!!", grinned Todd.

Lance scowled.

"You make one little mistake and you never hear the end of it", he muttered, "no, I'm not. Yes, I tried and yes, they kicked me out. Enough already!"

"Technically, you left on your own", pointed out Freddy.

"Shut up, Freddy", said Lance, then blinked at the grinning Todd, "has he been eating the butterflies from that book in the attic again?"

"I don't know", said Freddy with a shrug, "he seems...overly happy".

"Ya better here than ANY crummy old mansion!", grinned Todd, patting Lance on the back, before grinning, "wow, Wanda must be here too"

"Wanda's been here for a while, Toad", said Lance dryly, "you of all people should know that"

"I gotta go talk ta her", said Todd, hopping off.

"What do you want carved on your tombstone, Toad?", called Freddy after him with a laugh.

"Here lies Todd Tolensky", smirked Lance, "Bug eater. Slimeball. Never saw that hex-bolt coming" (3)

--------

Wanda sighed as she sat cross-legged in her room. Honing her abilities required full concentration, clearing her mind from outside interferences...

BANG.

....Like slamming doors.

"TOAD!", she snapped, sitting up, forming a hex bolt in her hands, "you have five seconds to get out of my room before I reduce you to a pile of dust on the carpet. Five. Four...."

"Wait!", said Todd, holding his hands up in surrender, "I just wanna talk, Wanda".

"Well, you can talk out....", she paused, blinking at him, "did you just call me Wanda?".

"It's your name, 'aint it?", said Todd with a shrug.

"What, no stupid pet names?", asked Wanda, arching a brow, "no 'Snugglebumps', no 'Honeypie', no 'Sweetums'?".

Todd shook his head.

"Ya hate them, so I won't call ya by them", he gave a sly smile, "today"

Wanda frowned softly, disipating the hex bolt.

"Okay, fine", she said, "what do you want? And if it's to ask for a date, forget it!"

"I'm not askin' ya for a date", sighed Todd.

Wanda cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sick or something?", she asked, "or have you finally come around to the fact I have no interest in you, whatsoever?".

Todd sighed, closing his eyes.

"Neither", he said, before opening his eyes, looking at her, "Wanda, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. Somethin' I shoulda told ya a long time ago. I was too selfish ta tell ya, but now...I know ya need ta know".

"Need to know what?", asked Wanda, frowning.

Todd sighed.

"The truth about your father"

-------

Simon blinked at the letter in his hands. The fact that it was covered in dirt, the writing on the front was messy and smuged and it smelt a little bit.....odd was enough to know this wasn't a NORMAL letter. But still, he was not one to argue. Not until he got his raise, anyway. He sighed, carrying it along a few scattered hallways before stopping at a door, knocking on it.

"Yeah?", came the reply.

"A letter for you, Sir", Simon said, entering the room.

Warren Worthington blinked up from where he 'wasn't' playing video games and 'was' doing important work, he cleared his throat, attempting to hide the game controler under a wing.

"At this time of the day?", he asked, "did it get lost in the post?".

"No, someone just", Simon gimaced, "shoved it through the letter box, Sir".

Warren took the envelope off him, opening it up and reading it.

"Thank you, Percy", he read, "you have shown me how worthwhile life is"

Warren blinked, giving Simon a confused look.

"Who the heck is Percy?".

-------------

(1) SHAMELESS PLUG. SHAMELESS PLUG!

(2) - I know Dr Ramoray isn't a real character in the REAL show. He's Joey's character in the Friends version. Never seen the real show...not sure I want to. Soap operas scare me.

(3) - I would want my own to read something along the lines of 'I KNOW your secrets', 'Just killing time' or 'Look behind you'. Of course, as most of you know, I'm afraid of being burried alive, so I'll have it written on my urn, and one day, I'll fall off the shelf and scare my relatives...and they say I don't have my future planned out.

And there it is, another holiday fic done and dusted. I might make another depressing one next year, we shall see if my muse will cooperate. Do review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
